You gave me my Happy Ending
by SaviorMills
Summary: Une Emma tourmentée par ses sentiments pour la Mairesse. Une Régina indéniablement amoureuse de la Sauveuse. Une soirée entre filles qui va tout remettre en cause. Vont-elles enfin comprendre qu'elles sont liées par un Amour Véritable ?


\- Régina, c'est Ruby qui se chargera d'amener les packs de bière pour ce soir, sourit Emma.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information puisse m'être utile Miss Swan, rétorqua la brune visiblement plus préoccupée par son café que par les propos de la Sauveuse.

La blonde se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'une des tables inoccupées du Granny's, s'assit et reprit tout en regardant sa supérieure assise au bar :

\- Il y a exactement une semaine jour pour jour, Ruby, ma mère, Belle ainsi que moi-même étions assises ici. Nous discutions de l'éventuelle possibilité d'organiser une soirée entre filles chez l'une d'entre nous. J'ai alors demandé à une brune, ma foi, plutôt jolie si elle souhaitait se joindre à nous.

\- Emma… soupira Régina en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'intéressée rougit instantanément en entendant l'ancienne Evil Queen prononcer son nom. Elle ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais mais la brune avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états en étant seulement dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- Et euh… Pardonnez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle. Je disais donc que cette brune a accepté non sans quelques piques à mon égard. Puis, elle a…

\- Miss Swan, la coupa Régina, je sais ce que j'ai dit il y a une semaine. Cette petite réunion ou soirée, appelez-ça comme vous voulez, se fera chez moi pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- De sécurité ? s'étonna Emma. Nous ne sommes pas des dangers publics.

\- Laissez-moi le bénéfice du doute, Sauveuse. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un loup-garou ivre soit facile à gérer. De plus, si l'une d'entre vous ne se sent pas bien, j'ai plusieurs chambres d'ami à disposition. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une raison pour boire des quantités astronomiques d'alcool. J'espère que le message est clair Miss S… Emma ? Emma, vous m'écoutez ? s'agaça la brune.

La blonde l'avait laissée parler et inconsciemment, son regard s'était perdu sur le corps divin que possédait la Mairesse. Dieu que cette femme était belle, tellement belle pensa-t-elle. Mais elle restait inaccessible. Emma savait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune dépassait le stade d'une simple entente amicale.

Depuis leur première rencontre, la Sauveuse avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle avait entendu le son de la voix de la Mairesse. Elles passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques acerbes, à se défier puis elles avaient appris à passer au-dessus de la haine qu'elles entretenaient l'une pour l'autre dans le seul but de préserver leur petit trésor commun : Henry.

Une amitié avait vu le jour entre les deux femmes. Mais Emma savait qu'elle voulait plus. Posséder la Mairesse corps et âme et que cette dernière veuille la même chose également. Malheureusement, à en juger par l'indifférence de Régina face aux attentions d'Emma, la Sauveuse ne cessait de se rappeler intérieurement qu'une quelconque relation avec la Reine n'était que de l'ordre du fantasme.

Une main attrapant son menton la tira violemment de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ?

Des yeux ébène étaient plongés dans ceux émeraudes. Emma sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, réalisant que son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Régina. Si elle avait écouté son cœur à cet instant précis, elle aurait très certainement pris d'assaut les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune dans un baiser passionné révélant enfin son secret qu'elle ne se voyait jamais avouer. Mais elle préféra écouter sa raison.

\- O… Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit-elle en se dégageant de la main de la Reine.

\- Emma, reprit Régina, vous êtes sûre que rien ne vous tracasse en ce moment ? Vous vous comportez différemment avec… Avec moi.

La blonde se figea à l'entente des derniers mots de la brune.

\- Régina, tout va bien, mentit-elle. Je suis navrée si vous avez remarqué un quelconque changement dans mon comportement mais tout va pour le mieux.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune mais elle détourna vite son regard. Cette dernière se redressa, le visage fermé et les traits durcis.

\- Très bien. Puisque tout va bien Miss Swan, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle sèchement. Essayez de laisser de côté votre fâcheuse habitude d'arriver en retard pour ce soir.

Sans jeter un regard derrière elle, la Mairesse s'avança jusqu'à la sortie du Granny's et partit en claquant la porte.

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, murmura Emma.

\- C'est vrai que là, on peut pas dire le contraire Em'.

La blonde sursauta et remarqua que Ruby était derrière le comptoir. La jeune serveuse s'avança alors jusqu'à la table de la blonde et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as assisté à l'échange je suppose ? soupira la Sauveuse.

\- Sans te mentir, oui. Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh s'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi Emma. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? La façon dont tu la regardes. Non, plutôt la façon dont tu la manges avec tes yeux ! Tu as osé lui mentir tout à l'heure, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir, j'en ai bien conscience mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

\- Dis-lui. Laisse tes peurs et tes doutes de côté et crache le morceau.

\- Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? s'écria Emma. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi après ça ? Elle ne voudra jamais de moi. Regarde ce qu'elle est, regarde ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas Ruby.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Tente ta chance, fais-moi confiance. Peut-être que la Reine en pince secrètement pour la Sauveuse, qui sait ?

Cette remarque fit esquisser un sourire à Emma. Ruby avait peut-être raison mais elle pouvait très bien avoir tort également. La blonde avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Régina face à une possible déclaration mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas que la brune la rejette.

Finalement, elle se leva et attrapa son éternelle veste en cuir rouge.

\- On se voit ce soir Rub', n'oublie pas les boissons.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, blondie !

E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R

Garée au 108 Mifflin Street, Régina attendait. Elle n'attendait personne, elle souhaitait seulement voir le temps passer. Espérant que ce dernier emporte ses pensées. Ou du moins l'être vers qui ces fameuses pensées étaient dirigées.

Emma… Cet ange blond qui avait déboulé dans sa vie il y a déjà trois années. Ange qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un démon qui voulait lui arracher son fils pour l'emmener avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait compris qu'Emma n'était pas là pour propager le mal mais bien pour sauver chaque habitant de la ville. Mais est-ce qu'elle aussi devait être sauvée par la Sauveuse ? Si oui, de quoi ?

Elle se disait qu'Emma avait certainement déjà accompli son rôle de Sauveuse avec elle. La blonde avait toujours cru en elle, ne l'avait jamais vu mauvaise malgré la noirceur qui avait régné autrefois dans son cœur.

Ce si petit cœur qui était pur et empli d'amour lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille. Ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre dès qu'elle voyait l'homme qu'elle croyait être son Véritable Amour. Après lui, après Daniel, elle n'a plus jamais aimé de la même façon qu'elle a aimé le palefrenier. Elle avait tout de même réussi à donner un amour puissant à Henry, ce jeune enfant qui représentait tout son monde. Mais pour ce qui était d'aimer d'un Amour Véritable, ou d'un amour à la Charming et à la Snow White, elle n'avait plus cette capacité. Elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau la personne qu'elle aimait souffrir de cet amour.

Alors elle était restée indifférente à Emma. Elle était restée indifférente face à ses manières, face à cette moue boudeuse que la blonde faisait lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était créée en quelques sortes un mur autour de son cœur. Mais la blonde était toujours là, à hanter ses pensées.

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de la Mairesse. Elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise dans sa Mercedes. Elle décida de rentrer dans son manoir afin de préparer la soirée qu'elle n'avait plus très envie de faire maintenant.

E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R E & R

Dans sa chambre, Emma cherchait une tenue correcte sans pour autant faire négligée. Elle avait eu l'idée de demander conseil à sa mère mais s'était vite ravisée en se remémorant le style dépassé qui plaisait à Snow. Belle était encore à la bibliothèque alors elle avait appelé Ruby.

\- Bon, il va falloir que tu lui mettes l'eau à la bouche à la Mairesse, donc les gros pulls et vestes en cuir, tu oublies !

\- Ruby… Je ne souhaite pas l'allumer et je ne veux en aucun cas être habillée vulgairement. Juste avoir un peu de classe, tu comprends ?

-Hum oui, je crois que je comprends, répondit la serveuse en cherchant dans les tiroirs et placards les vêtements qui sublimeraient la blonde.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'essayage, Emma arborait un jean noir, un top blanc et un blazer long qui épousait à la perfection la forme de ses épaules. Elle avait relevé les manches, laissant apparaitre ses avant-bras, afin de rendre sa tenue légèrement décontractée. Elle avait troqué ses bottes en cuir contre une paire de talons noirs prêtés par Ruby. Ses cheveux détachés cascadaient le long de son dos et de son buste. Pour finir, son visage avait eu droit à un peu de mascara et d'eye-liner ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres soigneusement choisi par la serveuse.

\- Alors là Emma, si elle ne tombe pas dans tes bras ou si toi, tu ne finis pas dans son lit à la fin de la soirée, je ne comprendrai rien ! s'extasia Ruby.

\- Merci jeune louve, rigola Emma. Bon, prête à y aller ? Ma mère doit être en bas à nous attendre.

\- Bien sûr que je suis prête !

Elles descendirent les escaliers et Snow s'émerveilla de la beauté de sa fille.

\- Emma, tu es resplendissante !

\- Merci, répondit-elle timidement.

Elles partirent récupérer Belle à la bibliothèque et arrivèrent dans la foulée devant le manoir. Emma sentit son estomac se nouer. Le stress commença à l'envahir jusqu'à qu'elles arrivent sur le perron. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Régina souriante, habillée d'une robe de soirée noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle était dressée sur des escarpins vernis de la même couleur que sa robe.

Devant une telle beauté, Emma en eut le souffle coupé et préféra s'écarter de la porte d'entrée afin de laisser passer les trois autres femmes.

\- Bonsoir mesdames, accueillit d'une voix chaleureuse Régina.

\- Madame le Maire, répondit Ruby en hochant la tête.

\- Appelez-moi Régina, nous ne sommes pas au travail ici.

Toutes se regardèrent puis finirent par entrer, laissant chacune leur manteau dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Oh ! Voici les packs de bière, s'exclama Ruby. Il y en a deux.

\- Vous pouvez les apporter au salon Ruby.

Les cinq femmes vinrent alors s'assoir dans l'immense salon de la Mairesse. Et la soirée débuta calmement. Régina n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Emma, et de même dans l'autre sens. Les conversations tournaient principalement sur le quotidien de chacune.

\- Et toi, Emma, rien à raconter ? lança Ruby. Ton boulot de Shérif, tes possibles aventures avec les personnes de la ville ?

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de bière à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle fusilla du regard la serveuse et se demanda à quoi elle jouait.

\- Vos possibles aventures ? répéta Régina dont le visage s'était quelque peu crispé.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Ruby a sans doute cru bon de faire planer le doute que je couche avec quelqu'un dans cette ville mais non. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Vraiment rien à cacher Miss Swan ? Vous êtes sûre de vous sur ce coup là ? questionna la Mairesse.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Régina ?

\- Laissez, laissez. Je croyais seulement que vous saviez que le mensonge avec moi n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Ni le fait de me cacher des faits.

Emma se tendit. La Reine faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé au Granny's. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout dévoiler de la sorte alors elle fit comme si tout était normal.

\- Je le sais bien, et je ne vous cache rien, répondit le plus naturellement la blonde.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les trois autres femmes présentes s'étaient tues et les regardaient elle et Régina. Ce fut Belle qui brisa le silence.

\- Et euh… Sinon, Emma, tu n'as vraiment personne en vue dans la ville ?

\- Je… Non, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Non ? s'écria Ruby.

La blonde détourna le regard. Une fois de plus, elle mentait. Mais à quoi bon dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un alors que ce quelqu'un en personne faisait tout pour l'éviter, écouter leur conversation, le tout à longueur de journée ? Elle en avait marre. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Tout espoir qu'elle avait gardé en elle au début de la soirée venait de la quitter. C'en fût trop.

\- Non, je n'ai personne en vue. J'ai peut-être eu envie d'en savoir plus sur une seule personne dans cette ville mais elle n'a pas vraiment daigné en savoir plus sur moi. J'ai tenté de nombreuses choses mais ça n'a aidé en rien. J'ai perdu mon temps, je pensais que cette personne aurait été parfaite pour moi, mais elle ne veut pas ou du moins ne me le montre pas. Je crois bien que je suis tombée folle amoureuse, oui. Mais j'abandonne. Que cette personne aille ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai cru y arriver mais ce n'était que des illusions.

Lors qu'elle eût fini, elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle venait d'avouer à demi-mots à Régina qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Mais elle ne sembla pas bouger pour autant. Quelque chose en elle se brisa face à ce manque de réaction. Elle se leva doucement de son siège.

\- Je vais y aller. Bonne fin de soirée à toutes.

Dans un silence total, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et avant de la refermer, elle sentit une main retenir son bras. Elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux ébène qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Emma, ne partez pas s'il vous pl…

\- Je crois que vous êtes mal placée pour me demander de rester. Bonne nuit Régina.

Les mots de la blonde eurent l'effet d'une claque sur la brune. Elle regarda la Sauveuse s'éloigner et s'enfoncer dans le centre de Storybrooke. Régina éclata alors en sanglots, adossée à sa porte encore ouverte. Elle savait qui était cette fameuse personne dont Emma était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait compris. Mais elle avait tout gâché. La main sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur battre violemment. Et pourtant, elle devrait se faire à l'idée qu'Emma ne voudrait plus d'elle.

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, murmura-t-elle.

\- Au moins, vous auriez été un beau couple d'idiotes, Emma et vous.

Régina leva les yeux et vit Ruby qui se tenait non loin de là. Face au regard d'incompréhension que lui jetait la Mairesse, la serveuse se justifia.

\- Elle a dit exactement la même chose ce matin, lorsqu'elle vous a mentie. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire ça, mais elle avait peur de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait.

\- Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi… répondit Régina, étouffant un sanglot dans sa gorge.

\- Si vous voulez arranger les choses, allez-y. Je garderai les deux autres occupées.

\- Mais je ne peux pas Ruby, je ne…

\- Bien sûr que si, vous pouvez ! Quand notre Véritable Amour nous file entre les doigts, on oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour et on fonce ! Au risque de le perdre, mais au moins, on aura le mérite de se dire qu'on aura essayé de le retenir !

Ruby disait vrai. Elle devait essayer. Même si Emma la rejetait. C'est alors qu'elle prit une grande inspiration et s'élança à travers son jardin puis sur la route menant dans le centre de Storybrooke. Malgré ses talons de 10 centimètres, elle courrait. Désespérément, elle appelait le nom de celle qu'elle aimait. Aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. Qu'importe, elle continuera à chercher toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre un trottoir, l'un de ses talons glissa et sa cheville craqua. Un cri de douleur déchira la nuit mais tant bien que mal, elle se releva, ignorant la douleur et reprit sa course. C'est alors qu'elle la vit au loin, marchant lentement au milieu du grand carrefour du centre.

\- Emma ! cria-t-elle.

L'intéressée se figea et se retourna. En quelques foulées exécutées non sans difficulté, Régina se trouva face à sa Sauveuse, une dizaine de centimètre les séparant.

\- Régina, si c'est pour m'humilier ou quoique ce soit d'autre, c'est…

\- Non Miss Swan, laissez-moi parler ! Je… Je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait subir cela. Ces derniers temps, j'ai agi comme une moins que rien en vous repoussant et en cherchant à vous éviter. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais dit mais vous représentez bien plus qu'un Shérif sous mes ordres. Je me suis voilée la face car je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu dans le passé avec mon premier amour. J'avais peur, Emma, très peur. Et pourtant, vous avez su apporter de la joie et du bonheur dans le quotidien de chaque personne ici présente mais surtout dans le mien. Vous nous avez délivrés d'une malédiction et je ne pourrai jamais fermer les yeux sur cet acte digne des plus grands héros. Mais il y a également autre chose sur laquelle je ne pourrai jamais fermer les yeux. Vous. Je ne l'ai jamais montré mais ce que je ressens à votre égard dépasse certainement quelques-unes des plus grandes magies qui puissent exister. Je…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, croisa les deux émeraudes et détailla le visage angélique de la blonde. Elle sut que c'était le moment.

\- Emma Swan je vous aime, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence se fit long pendant quelques secondes. Cela en devenait pesant pour la brune lorsque d'un coup, elle se sentit attirée contre la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis Emma inclina la tête sur le côté pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la brune. Régina sentait le souffle de la Sauveuse et en même temps, elles brisèrent l'espace entre leur bouche, scellant enfin leurs lèvres. Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. La brune se tenait fermement au blazer de la blonde tandis que les mains de cette dernière vagabondaient dans le dos de la Mairesse.

Emma rompit le baiser mais resta tout de même collée à sa bien-aimée.

\- Régina Mills, je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'une sorte d'onde partit des deux êtres et se propagea dans toute la ville. Régina comprit alors…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna la blonde.

\- Ton œuvre. Tu m'as sauvée Emma. Tu viens de m'offrir ma fin heureuse, répondit-elle encore sous le choc.

\- Cela signifie que je…

\- Notre baiser était un baiser d'amour véritable et tu es mon Ame-Sœur.

Emma essuya une larme de sa main tout en esquissant un sourire de bonheur. Elle tenait dans ses bras la femme de sa vie et cette dernière semblait toute aussi heureuse qu'elle.

Régina tenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le front de sa compagne mais sa cheville en décida autrement. Poussant un petit cri de douleur, elle ne put tenir debout et tomba. Emma la rattrapa de justesse et se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer cette douleur.

\- Euh… Pour te rattraper, j'ai couru en talons et j'ai trébuché en descendant d'un trottoir, j'ai du me fouler la cheville.

Emma la regarda amusée puis, elle passa un bras sous les jambes de la Mairesse et une autre dans son dos afin de la soulever et de la porter dans ses bras, se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher.

\- Et si on rentrait au manoir ? proposa-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça et se blottit contre sa blonde. En cours de route, elle se redressa un petit peu et croisa le regard d'Emma.

\- Un problème ? Tu as mal à ta cheville ?

\- Non, j'ai juste oublié de faire une chose depuis déjà cinq minutes.

Sans que la blonde n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa dans un doux baiser. Elle se sépara délicatement et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime ma Sauveuse.

 **FIN**


End file.
